


Not A Moment To Lose

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Bewitched
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1517450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samantha has a new beginning and a new prospective.<br/>-<br/>Written for prompt #19 at Dove Drabbles "Lose yourself in the moment."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Moment To Lose

**Title:** Not A Moment To Lose  
 **Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[**sidhe_faerie**](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom** Bewitched  
 **Beta:** none  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Word Count:** 476  
 **Disclaimer:** This is a work of _Bewitching_ fiction created for fun and no profit has been made. Rights belong to the respective creators.  
 **Notes:** Written for prompt #19 at [](http://dove-drabbles.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dove-drabbles.livejournal.com/)**dove_drabbles** "Lose yourself in the moment."  
 **Summary:** Samantha has a new beginning and a new prospective. 

 

** Not a Moment to Lose **  
There was something about a spring breeze that rejuvenated even the lowest of spirits. Spring was a time of new beginnings and fresh starts.

It was exactly what Samantha needed after the winter she had. It seemed that she had been pushed to the limits of her soul and then pushed some more. 

The small cottage she had bought with what little money she could scrape together was bright and airy. It was a far cry from the lovely home she and Darrin once shared. This time, it was her choice and hers alone. 

“I like this place. It suits you.” Endora said as she popped in to sit on the sofa. 

“I’m glad you approve, Mother.” Sam said. She dropped into the chair across from her. “Tea?”

Endora shook her head. “Coffee. Here let me.” 

With a wave of Endora’s hand a silver coffee service appeared on the coffee table. She wiggled her finger and the pot rose to fill the two china cups then sat back down. The cups rose and each woman took one.  

“Thank you.” Sam said. 

“Has he tried to see them yet?” Endora asked. 

“No. Tabitha told him she didn’t want to see him and Adam is with Daddy.” Sam said. “I think he doesn’t want to make things worse.” 

“it’s just as well. Divorce suits you. You should have done ti sooner.” Endora gave her daughter a mischievous look over the edge of her coffee cup. 

“I wasn’t ready but now I am.” Sam leaned back in the chair. “I just want to live in the moment for now. No plans. No expectations. I just want to learn to be myself again.” 

Endora smiled. “That is all I ever wanted for you. So lose yourself in every moment and be happy.” 

“Mom! Where are you?” Tabitha called out from another room. 

“I’m in the living room with your grandmother.” Sam called back. 

Tabitha came out in a light purple flying outfit and slowly turned for them to get a look at it. 

“What do you think?” Tabitha asked. 

“It looks like mine and I love it.” Endora nodded approval.

“I love it.” Sam said. “Are you going flying?”

“Just for a little while. What time should I be back?” Tabitha asked. 

“When you are done then come back.” Sam said. “Remember to let me know where you are so I don’t worry if you stop somewhere.”

Tabitha looked confused. “I don’t have a curfew or anything?”

“That’s right.” Sam took a sip of coffee. “Have fun.” 

Tabitha nodded and disappeared with a wave of her arms. 

“I’m proud of you.” Endora said. “You are letting her be what she is.” 

“I wish I had done it sooner.” Sam said. “I’m hungry. Do you  want to stay for dinner?”

“As long as you don’t cook it.” Endora said.

Sam laughed.


End file.
